1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic recording apparatus cabable of forming small non-recording regions in a recording field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electrostatographic process, the distributions of the electrostatic charges and the electric field generally assume the state as shown in FIG. 1. In the case of depositing toner on the positive charges formed on an electrostatic image bearing layer a provided on a supporting electrode b, a small charged area A is developed as a solid black image portion while a large charged area B is developed heavily only in the peripheral portions thereof, which is well known as so-called "edge effect".
Such image development is suitable for the recording of line images, but is unadequate for recording the image involving large solid areas. However such edge effect in a large solid area can be reduced by constituting such a large area by dots or small regions as shown in FIG. 2.